Objectives The objectives of the administrative core are to (1) provide budgetary and logistical support for each of the Projects, (2) recruit infant, child and adult participants for Projects I, II and IV; (3) support the programmatic and synergistic activities of the research teams from across the Projects; (4) support outreach activities related to the project.